Haruka Nanami
Haruka Nanami (七海春歌 Nanami Haruka) is the heroine of the story. She enters Saotome Academy in the hopes of becoming a music composer - more so for her idol, HAYATO. In the anime, she is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki (沢城みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki). Appearance She has short, reddish-orange hair and bright yellow eyes, in the game, manga and anime. She is also seem to have medium-short height than most other characters, except Kurusu Syo. Personality She was shy, kind and honest girl, and shown to be rather restless but yet pessimistic personality, whenever she is been unlucky or rather having a bad day, despite this, she's confident and very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She is dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by Tsukimiya Ringo and Saotome Shining, because of her composing and her ability to create beautiful music. She is rather naive and is sort of a klutz, but she makes up for it with her perseverance and her effort to become a great composer. History As a child, Haruka had poor health, so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano, but never actually learned how to read music. Once she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more due to the amount of people and pollution. While she was panicking, HAYATO appeared on a big screen, his music flowing through the air, and calming her down. Her new goal then was to compose a song for HAYATO to sing, so she applied to Saotome Academy. Plot Anime Haruka is late for the entry exam at Saotome Academy for young musical talents. Otoya Ittoki helps Haruka out, together with Jinguji Ren. It is revealed that she was late because she helped a lost child find her mother. The headmaster arrives and tells the security guards to let Haruka take the test. She is accepted into the school. On the first day of classes, Otoya finds out they are in the same class, and is then paired up with her to create a song. It is revealed in class that she is unable to read music, and runs out crying. Later on, Otoya and Tomochika find her and consoles her, telling her to do her best. She spends the rest of the day in the library learning how to read music. Otoya finds her humming a theme outside, and finds inspiration from it to finally create some lyrics. They then ace the assignment with high scores. The next day, she comes in seeing the chalk board littered with slander against her. Otoya and Tomochika runs in and erases it. She is again asked to play the piano, but the pressure and the whisperings from her fellow students causes her to freeze up and run out again. After school, Hijirikawa Masato appears to help her get over her fear. Later she finds out that Ren Jinguuji is about to be expelled due to not handing in any assignments and skipping class, and encourages him to try to write some lyrics. Ren tries, but after being confronted by Masato, gives up and rips his lyrics in pieces, scattering them throughout the school grounds. Haruka tries her best to get them all back, and Tokiya notices her doing this. Ren is touched by Haruka's efforts, and decides to finally sing a song to save himself from being expelled. Game Manga Relationships Ichinose Tokiya Haruka idolizes him because his song, nanairo no COMPASS, saved her and motivated her to become a composer. Haruka convinces herself that Tokiya is HAYATO when they first met each other, but her belief is crushed when she heard that Tokiya is not HAYATO, but his younger twin brother. Tokiya has paid a lot of attention to Haruka ever since they first met. Tokiya got confused numerous of times of why Haruka always tried her best. After Haruka knew his true identity, Tokiya distances himself from her. But his heart is softened by Haruka's kindness when she states that she wants to hear his songs. Tokiya, surprised, finally realizes that he can start from the beginning again and that he will try singing. Ever since then, he saw Haruka differently. Otoya Ittoki They meet at the day of the entrance exams, and from there on out, Otoya has been very kind to Haruka. They were paired up to create a song, and together they achieved one of the highest scores. He is also one of the six guys who requests her as their partner for the graduation audition. Later on he is grouped with the other five into a new group called STARISH, due to Haruka not being able to choose between them, and crushing five of their dreams. It has been revealed that he has had a crush on her for quite some time, though it was never shown exactly in the anime. In the sencond season Otoya express his happines of being able to live in the same place as Haruka but is soon reminded that he can't have a romantic relationship with her. Hijirikawa Masato Masato is first introduced at the start of class, but has actually seen Haruka before, singing with a group of children in a playground. Seeing her sing so happily inspired him to pursue a career as an idol. After Haruka freezes up in front of the class, Masato goes after school to help her get over her fear. He is one of the six to request her as his partner for the graduation auditions, though he did his via a letter in her locker. In the second season Masato is cleaning Haruka's room when she comes in. After saying hello, Masato thinks of how he has been having some strange feelings towards Haruka and wishes to stop them. Shinomiya Natsuki She seems in friendly terms with him since Natsuki like Haruka because she is cute and is very hard working. She also once said that she loves basking in the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth therefore Natsuki feels happy about what she said that day. In the second season Natsuki finds himself really happy about living near Haruka. Jinguji Ren They meet at the day of the entrance exams, and from there on out, Ren has been very kind to Haruka because he saw Haruka helping a lost girl back to her mother. Therefore, she got the name Little Lamb. Like most of the girls, Ren treats Haruka very nicely and thinks that she is nice because she helped him once. In the second season Ren expresses his happines of being able to work together again giving her a lot of roses wich he named like her. Kurusu Syo Syo is considerd cute by his childhood friend and roomate Shionomiya Natsuki, he is always trying to catch him and forcing him to wear cute clothing. Syo sees Haruka as a friend because of her i ncouragement for him looking up to Ryūya Hyūga . Syo is also one of the 6 to put his name down to be Haruka's graduation partner. Also a member in the band 'STARISH'. In the second season it looks like he and Haruka have been very friendly since Syo seems to have lend her one of his favorite movies and when she tells him that next time she will give it back to him he lets her keep it as a present. Gallery Haruka Nanami.jpg 592.jpg tumblr_ls8t5w1XV11r3c09go1_500.gif yande.re 189678 sample.jpg Prince02.jpg Trivia *''Haruka ''means ''spring song, while her family name Nanami means seven seas. *In episode 6 of the anime, she admitted that she loves basking at the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. *Strangely, Nanami strikingly resembles Mamori Anezaki from Eyeshield 21. *The differences between the manga, anime and game: **Her background was set differently. **In the manga she knows the two famous scions (Masato and Ren). **She also knows the famous Tsukimiya Ringo in the manga, while in the anime she doesn't. **In the first chapter of the manga they own a TV while in the anime she stated that they don't have a TV on their house. **Unlike from game or manga, in the anime, her winter uniform features with school sweater. **In most games, she always attires in green clothing but some of it weren't, including in the anime sometimes she attires neither vivid or dark clothing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Composer Category:A Class Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy